The kite Runner
by XxNeONxX
Summary: One big unicorn strong and free, thought he was happy as he could be.but then a little kitten came around and turned his whole life upside down. KAZEMARU POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself. No copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to whoever it belongs to.**

* * *

><p><em>Time is a strange thing. A decade can pass by in a series of uneventful episodes and yet, unexpectedly, an irresistible force can storm into view and in two weeks, impossible occurrences can take place. Things you cannot imagine happening in a million years.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Curtain Rises.<em>

**The Kite Runner.**

**Prologue**

I woke up before daybreak that day and I sat on the tilted roof of my bedroom, watching the sun rise, peeking over the great snow-capped mountains, turning the gray sky into a swirl of colors, while the rest of the city still slept. I had been wanting to sleep a little longer too, but couldn't. Amaya crept up besides me, huddled in a sweater too big for her, wearing one of the many woolen caps she had.

"It's so cold," she whispered, rubbing her hands together. But then she fell silent as she followed my gaze to the rising sun, now a red disk half visible over the horizon, giving the earth warmth, joy and a reason for living.

"You're leaving?" I asked her after a while, even though I was fully aware of the answer.

"Yes," she nodded grimly, "but I'm glad I came."

There was a long silence.

"I'll be back." She said at last. I tore my gaze away from the clouds, which the sun had turned into red embers, making the sky look as if it were on fire, and smiled at her.

"Curious thing, time is," I mumbled, "linking lives so separate and distant."

She pondered over my words, looking startled and rather puzzled. Then her face lit up with a smile, "Kismet, Onii-Chan," she whispered, "_Kismet_."

_Curtain Drops._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I've been wanting to write this for quite some time now. It's gonna be a family fic basically, with lots of emoness, and Christmas spirit thrown in so buckle up and enjoy the ride!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>Curtain Rises.<em>

**The kite Runner. **

**Chapter one.**

****The first thing you'd want to know is perhaps where she was born, why her parents were never around and how her childhood sucked but I don't feel like going into it.

So, I'll start at the point when my mom sent me to the station to fetch her. The train drew into the station and the carriages came to a stop with a squealing of the metal wheels. The first thing I noticed about Amaya, when she stepped off the footboard of the carriage was that she always wore clothes that were too big for her. She waved at me, a tiny ten year old, with a pleasant smile and large, curious green eyes. She was tucked into a large hand woven pink sweater and her straw colored hair tucked out of a woolen hat with large earflaps.

The only other time I had seen Amaya was at Christmas three years ago. Mom had dragged me all the way up to grandma's place but we'd stayed only for a couple of days. I knew absolutely nothing about her except that she went to a convent school and would only be home for a few weeks during vacations.

A month ago however, her mother, who was my aunt, had written to my mother begging her to take Amaya in for a few weeks before her second term started. My mom, of course, had readily agreed owing to the fact that Amaya was such a sweet and adorable little girl and how much family love she missed out on at hostel.

And as I bundled her up in my car, the one mom got me on my seventeenth B'Day, I realized how much I had craved for a sibling. I smiled and patted her head, "Nice hat."

_Curtain Drops._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own IE. Get over it.**

* * *

><p><em>Curtain Rises.<em>

**The Kite Runner.**

**Chapter two.**

Christmas at Keio had always been a huge affair. Every house, every quarter would be lit up with fairy lights in a thousand different colors, People could be seen outdoors at the oddest of hours and won't be questioned. The air fills up with cheer and though Keio has one of the coldest winters across the globe, the town is flocked with tourists and visitors.

There was no snow yet, but it was starting to get really cold. I pulled into the garage as mom hopped out of the front door.

"Amaya! Sweetie! It's so nice to see you," she exclaimed, pulling Amaya into a tight hug and secretly, I pitied her as my mom could sometimes go way overboard.

I pulled out her bag from the trunk and nearly fell over.

"Gosh, Kid, what have you got in here?" I asked, surprised.

She grinned at me, "Books."

Mom had cleaned up and prepared the attic bedroom for her. The walls were colored yellow, _to bring in a little sunshine_, she had said, Not that there is much "sunshine" in Keio.

"Do you like yellow?" I asked Amaya as I dragged the heavy bag upstairs.

"Yellow is fine." She replied already in her room, probably bouncing on the bed in a typical ten-year-old way.

But she was not. Bouncing, I mean. Instead, she stood at the window, gazing at the murky, gray clouds that were rolling in.

"It's going to rain." She announced.

"Doesn't it rain in Okinawa?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Amaya nodded, not catching the sarcasm, "A couple of times a year."

"I wonder how that must be like." I mumbled, not as uninterested as before.

"Sunny." She stated, laughing a little.

"You don't like the rain." She said after a while. That wasn't a question.

"Or the snow." I agreed.

"Then why do you live here?" her voice was curious, but not in an appalling way.

"Mom wasn't happy where we used to live earlier," I said, picking my words carefully, preferring not to go into details, "So we moved."

"But now you're unhappy." She said. It wasn't a question either.

"No, I _am_ happy." I mumbled, sounding more confident than I felt.

She didn't push the subject, so I flipped open one of the books she had brought. _The catcher in the rye_, by J.D. Salinger. Coincidence can be so cruel sometimes.

_Curtain Drops._

* * *

><p>AN: yes, this is going to be based a little off "The Catcher in the Rye", which I do not own, by the way. Thanks for reading!

Special thanks to **_Kichimairi_ **for the review, yes, the summary is from _Despicable me. _I just happened to be watching it the day I wrote this. here's a cookie for the review~ (::)


End file.
